


92. Luke spends his first day in true service

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [92]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	92. Luke spends his first day in true service

_**[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/profile)**_[**citadel_luke**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/) Evans spends his first day in true service to Alex Skarsgard  
[took place in mid-October, 2012; directly follows this [early-morning encounter in the boys' new home](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/23857.html)]  
[ **warning** for completely frakked-up waterplay]

It's a couple hours later before Alex manages to drag himself out of bed again. It's just so completely awesome to be able to laze around with Luke in their gorgeous new bedroom with its completely stunning views, and he refuses to even let himself think about how his life is way more perfect than he deserves. Eventually, though, it feels like hunger is going to gnaw an ache right through his gut, so he washes up and heads back into the kitchen to toss out the cold eggs he made earlier. He fends off Luke's generous offers of help, insisting he can manage this himself. And he can. So what if the omelettes he finally sets on the counter aren't aesthetically perfect, and actually - okay, it's true - look more like scrambled eggs with tomato chunks and cheese randomly tossed in. They'll taste good... he's pretty sure.

"I vote we eat out on the deck," he says, with a nod towards the sea. They don't have a patio table set out there yet, but he figures they can drag a couple of kitchen chairs with them.

"Works for me," Luke says eagerly, grabbing a sweater and two chairs which he wrangles out onto the deck. He sets them down and then pops back into the kitchen for juice, coffee and napkins, all of which he puts on a tray he ordered online. Like pretty much everything else in the kitchen. All the basics anyway. "Mm. Smells delicious," he says, finally settling in a chair and picking up his plate. "Thank you."

  
Alex grins and leans down to give Luke a long kiss before he pulls back and sits down in his own chair. Of course, he immediately props his feet up on the railing, tilting his chair back onto two legs. It's actually kind of cold out, October winds blowing in off the sea, and he shivers a little. Being out here, perched on the rocky shore... it's fucking glorious, and he takes his first bite of eggs with renewed hunger.

Luke smiles at Alex, watching his lover as he eats his breakfast. "Do we have any plans for today?" he asks, slowly working his way towards what he really wants to ask.

"I expect some more of the furniture we ordered should arrive," Alex answers. "There might be some assembly, depending on what it is. Other than that..." he shrugs, and sets his empty plate down on the deck. "I didn't order too much perishable stuff, since we have to leave again tomorrow night. But we should be fine for food this weekend without having to go out."

Which sounds absolutely perfect.. "I was thinking, you know, about what we've talked about before," Luke says hesitantly, chewing at his bottom lip a little. "Me spending a whole day in service."

Those tentative words hone Alex's attention to razor-sharpness in an instant. His gaze snaps to Luke's face, and he just stares for a long moment. When he speaks, his voice is quiet, measured. "And... were you thinking that it might be something you want to try?" He doesn't want to just assume... Okay, fuck that. He wants so damn badly to assume.

Luke nods, his heart starting to beat faster. "Unless you'd rather we keep it for another weekend," he says quickly.

Alex's mouth crooks into a smile, and he shakes his head. "I think that'd be a beautiful way to spend our first weekend in our first home." The first weekend of many, he can only hope.

Luke breaks into a wide smile, thrilled to his core. "How do we start?" he asks, hoping Alex won't lose patience with him. "I've never done anything like this before."

Oh, god. Alex feels like he could fucking get up and dance, he's so damn excited. "First, you go inside and use the washroom, strip down and make sure you're physically comfortable. And fully prepped, obviously." He gets to his feet, picking up the dirty dishes. "I need to go find something."

"Yes, sir," Luke says, helping Alex pile the few dishes onto the tray before he ducks inside and heads straight for their ensuite, his clothes hung on the hook on the back of the door. _Making sure you're physically comfortable..._ God. He cleans himself out, then preps again, thoroughly, his cock ragingly hard through the whole thing. Then washes his hands and makes his way back to the living room, unsure if he should be crawling or what.

Their playroom for the new house hasn't even gotten past the planning stages: Alex wants them to have everything they want worked out exactly on paper before he even starts calling Citadel for contractors. But of course he's got a few key items already stashed in their dresser. He digs out what he wants, then strolls down the hall to meet his boy. Who is stark naked, and stunning, and... Alex quirks an eyebrow at Luke's erection. "You have two minutes to get yourself off." He glances at his watch. "Starting now."

Luke blinks at that, his eyes going wide. He slips to his knees, hand already wrapped around his cock, stroking hard. He knows it won't take much, but still... he runs his other hand over his chest, pinching his nipples between his fingers, hard and then harder...

Alex stifles a groan, watching his lover. He doesn't make Luke wank for him near often enough.

Pinching hard enough to make himself cry out, Luke comes, spilling over his fingers, his cock throbbing violently, so very aware of his sir's eyes on him.

"Oh Jesus fuck," Alex mutters, his mouth watering. His own cock is swollen hard, his loose cargo shorts suddenly way too tight. But he's not going to deal with that just yet. "Come here, boy," he says softly, his gaze fixed on his lover's face. "Stand in front of me."

Still panting softly, Luke crawls over to his sir and gets to his feet.

Reaching out, Alex draws a line down the length of Luke's prick, stealing slippery seed and smearing it across his own lips. He grins wickedly, then holds out the cock cage. It's a design they've played with before, simple plastic, a flimsy padlock good only for keeping the cage in place, and then easily releasing the boy once his master is finished with him. "This is not a punishment," he says quietly, making sure he explains himself as he works so that Luke doesn't worry. "Your body, your desires, your pleasure... all that belongs to me. You belong to me. And so I don't want you getting distracted by your own needs. _My_ needs are more important to you than anything else."

"Yes, sir," Luke says softly, nodding, slipping his hands behind his back. "Thank you." The cage as always feels awkward but just knowing it's not punishment, that he hasn't done anything wrong, that makes it so much better.

Alex smiles faintly, caressing Luke's cheek for a long moment. It blows him away that he's here with Luke, and Luke wants to give this to him. The most incredible person he's ever met, _his_. Stepping back, he sits down on the long cushioned bench which follows the line of windowed wall looking out over the Pacific. And he unzips his shorts with a little hiss, his cock aching. "Come here, boy," he says softly. "Take care of me."

Luke folds eagerly to his knees again, moving between Alex's thighs. He keeps his hands behind his back, circling his fingers around his wrist, and bends forward, brushing his lips reverently over the head of Alex's cock before taking it into his mouth.

His lips part on a little sigh, and Alex drops his head back. Fuck, Luke is so good at this -- taking his time and making Alex feel like an absolute god. He lifts one hand to comb gently through his boy's hair, silky touch against his fingers.

Luke thrills at that sigh, at that hand in his hair and he sucks at the crown, swirling his tongue around it, flicking into the slit, moaning softly at every drop of precome coaxed forth.

It seems like every muscle in Alex's body contracts in a rush of lust, and he moans. "Good boy," he whispers, carefully reaching down to lift his balls out of his shorts, cupping them in his hand. A subtle hint.

Luke glances up at Alex at the movement and then at his hand, pulling off his sir's cock and turning his attentions to his balls instead, his sir's hand nudged out of the way. He licks over them, sucking one and then the other into his mouth, moaning just as eagerly as he had with his cock. He sucks harder, letting his teeth scrape over his skin, making them good and wet before finally taking both in, his mouth so fucking full and his cock straining almost painfully against the plastic imprisoning it.

"Oh, fuck." Alex's breath hitches, hard, and he can _feel_ more fluid pearling up, warning him that he is so fucking close. "Luke..." He looks down at his boy and pleasure surges through him, his climax breaking over him like a wave, his seed spilling onto his boy's gorgeous face.

 _Oh god._ Luke whimpers, so perfectly _owned_ in that instant, and continues sucking, gentling his touch until he stills completely with the last of the aftershocks, Alex's balls slipping from his mouth.

It's a long moment before Alex can drag his eyes back open, and he looks down at his lover with a lazy - and smug - smile. "Good boy," he whispers, petting Luke's hair. "You're going to stay like this for a while."

Eyes wide again, Luke whimpers then nods, a slight shiver going through him. "Yes, sir. Thank you."

 _God, yes_. Alex is so fucking in love with this man, so intensely in this moment that he feels like he might just burst. He takes a breath to steady himself, and then smiles more tenderly at his boy. "My duffel bag is in the bedroom closet, the big gray one. Go find the plugs you trained with in New Zealand. Put the biggest one in, and then go clean up in the kitchen so you'll be ready for later, when you'll want to start cooking dinner."

"Yes, sir." Luke bites at his bottom lip for a minute, still unsure. "May I walk or should I stay down here?" he asks, even though obviously he'll have to stand to wash the dishes and make dinner.

"You can walk, boy," Alex answers, tucking his cock back in and zipping up his shorts. "But first..." He gets to his feet and pulls Luke up as well, then embraces his lover for a long kiss.

"I love you so much," Luke whispers when they finally draw back. "And all this, it seems like a dream. I almost want to ask you to pinch me but between the cage and the plug..." he trails off with a laugh, his eyes twinkling.

"...You're worried that it'll turn you on too much if I hurt you?" Alex grins wickedly, so fucking thrilled. He swats Luke's ass, hard, with his open palm. "Then I'm definitely going to have to consider it."

Luke yelps and then laughs. "I have my orders,” he says with a grin, heading for their bedroom as quickly as he can. He digs out the training plugs, his cock twitching violently - although that's all it can do - at the sight of the largest one. Takes his time working it into his already-lubed hole with another, thicker application of lube to the plug itself. Back in the living room, Alex has settled on the benches in front of the windows with a book and Luke makes a quick detour. "Would you like your boy to bring you some more coffee, sir?"

Alex snorts a laugh. "You don't want me wired today," he warns his lover, reaching out to stroke his fingers over Luke's bare hip. "I'll be relentless." Because he's just so easygoing now, right.

Luke squirms, goosebumps rising on his skin at that touch. Those words. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

Raising an eyebrow, Alex rakes his gaze over the length of his boy's delicious body, from head to toe and then back up. "Come here," he orders softly, and pulls Luke down to straddle his lap. He takes firm hold of the plug's moulded base, then slowly twists it out, nearly all the way before twisting it back in. And again, fucking his boy with it.

"Oh, god," Luke moans, crying out, his body completely confused by the pleasure it can't respond to. "Please, sir..." he whimpers, even as he pushes back, out, hole open and begging for more.

"You shameless little slut. So damn desperate for your dirty little hole to be fucked wide open, even when you know you can't get hard," Alex murmurs against the vulnerable skin of Luke's throat. He picks up the pace a bit, and licks his lover's neck. "You just fucking need it, don't you, boy? You need to be treated like the filthy fucking whore you are." And Alex needs this, god -- Luke lights him on fire so fast it's like he's a teenager all over again. With his free hand, Alex reaches between them and unzips his shorts, shifting to rub his naked cock against his boy.

Luke cries out again, nodding, unable to deny it. "Your whore, your hole," he chokes out, grinding against Alex despite the cage. "Please, please fuck your boy. Hurt him..." licking his lips, his mouth pressed against Alex's ear as he whispers, "Anything you want, sir. _Anything._ It's all yours."

 _Jesus fucking Christ_. It's a wonder Alex can think coherently at all right now. "Keep talking like that and you'll end up with a hole full of my piss, boy," he growls, his cock throbbing with need.

A rough shudder quakes through Luke's frame and he nods. "Please..." Both aroused and horrified, and horrified again at just how aroused he is by the idea. How much he wants Alex to do that. To piss inside him.

Luke's response rocks through Alex, nearly snapping his head back in shock. He growls again, louder, more feral, and sinks his teeth into Luke's shoulder. Fucking the plug into him faster, harder now, and rubbing his erection against the tender inside of his boy's thigh. Until it's too fucking much and Alex comes, spraying hot over Luke's belly, his thigh... his caged cock.

Luke screams, every muscle seizing tight as Alex's teeth dig into his flesh, overwhelmed, his hole fighting to clamp down on a plug that keeps invading his body, keeps fucking him open... until Alex comes and he cries out, stunned, pleasure and pain washing over him like a real orgasm, only his cock's still soft, still limp as ever inside the cage. "Oh, god, fuck," he chokes out, shaking.

Brushing his lips over the fresh mark once, twice, Alex eventually starts to come back to himself. But instead of lifting his heavy head he dips down further so he can gently lap at Luke's tattoo, his arms tight around his boy.

"Oh, god.." Luke moans, sliding his hands into Alex's hair, his mind and body spinning.

Alex tenderly worships the tattoo - _his_ mark, more than anything else - with his lips and tongue for long moments. Then he lifts his head to press a kiss to Luke's mouth. "I'll take that coffee now, boy."

"Yes, sir," Luke whispers, in a daze as he backs off Alex's lap and makes his way to the kitchen. He brings Alex another cup of coffee and then puts the dishes in the dishwasher, washing the rest by hand. Everything dried and put away, he surveys what's in the fridge and the cupboards, deciding on a simple stir fry with rice for dinner. The kitchen's open to the living room and he can't help glancing over at his sir every few minutes as he preps the vegetables so they'll be ready for later.

"When you're done in there, come sit with me, boy," Alex calls after a while. His coffee is now cool enough to drink, and he's so damn pleased that Luke remembered he takes two huge spoonfuls of sugar. It's a little thing, sure; but that's _why_ it's so huge.

"Yes, sir," Luke responds with a smile, happy to know Alex wants him close. He stacks the containers of prepped vegetables on top of each other and slides them into the fridge then washes his hands, drying them on one of the nice new tea towels before he goes back into the living room. "Where do you want me?" he asks, standing in front of Alex.

"Right here," Alex directs, laying a large silk throw pillow on the floor by his feet. "You can bring something to read if you want to, or not. Up to you."

Luke grabs his book from his bag and settles on the pillow at Alex's feet. He can see the water from here and between that and his sir, he couldn't be happier if he tried. "This is brilliant," he says softly, resting his cheek against Alex's knee.

"Yeah," Alex agrees, his chest painfully tight as he looks down at his boy. Combing his fingers through Luke's hair, he gently strokes. "I'm not--" he cuts himself off, and swallows hard.

Luke looks up at Alex. "You're not what?"

Alex hesitates, then answers softly, "I just want you to know that I'm not going to take you for granted. Ever."

Luke tears up almost instantly, his chest going tight, and he presses a kiss to Alex's knee. "I know you won't," he whispers, linking their hands together and brushing his lips across Alex's knuckles. "I love you so much."

A faint smile quirks Alex's mouth. "I know, _älskling_ ," he murmurs. "That's why."

Luke smiles up at Alex then looks out at the ocean and back at his sir. "I still can't believe we're here," he says softly. "That this is _our_ place." And just because he wants Alex to know, no doubts whatsoever. "I am so happy."

"Me, too." Alex presses his lips together tightly and stares at the breakers rushing in to crash against their cliff. He is _this close_ to losing his self-control, fuck. So he gives the waves one last quick nod and then makes a show of opening his book, finding his place once more.

Luke stares at Alex for a moment longer, wondering if he should push his lover, but decides against it, instead picking up his own book, his head resting on his sir's knee as they read in silence.

An hour passes in this way, and Alex's caresses become automatic, his fingers gently tangling and untangling in his lover's silky hair. Finally he slides his bookmark into place and sets the book aside, getting to his feet and stretching his arms over his head with a sigh. He looks down at Luke, all gorgeous and naked and waiting, and smirks slightly. "Up, boy," he murmurs. "Follow me."

Rising to his feet, Luke follows Alex down the hall to their bedroom, watching, a soft whimper perched on his lips, as his sir starts shedding his clothes, a trail left in his wake.

Naked now, Alex steps into the mosaic-tiled shower of their master bathroom. A window set directly into the tile looks out over the cliff to the choppy water below. He turns away from the view. "Come here. Show me your ass."

"Yes, sir," Luke murmurs, a shiver running through him as he turns to brace his hands against the wall, tilt his ass back for his sir, his hole fluttering around the plug.

Grinning down at the sight, Alex twists the plug nearly all the way out of Luke's body, watching the muscle gape for a second before tightening. He corkscrews it back inside, but the next time he withdraws he twists the plug all the way out, setting it aside. Four fingers inside his boy, and he works them in and out. "Relentless," he reminds Luke in a whisper. He has to fight not to get fully hard. Taking himself in hand, Alex fits the head of his cock to Luke's hole, and pushes just inside.

Luke moans as Alex pushes into him, already on edge again despite the softness of his cock. Already overwhelmed, so aroused every nerve in his body is on fire. "Please..." he whispers, spreading his legs wider, tilting his hips back more sharply, licking his lips in anticipation at what he thinks is coming.

It takes a few seconds, unfamiliar as all this feels. But eventually Alex blows out a breath and relaxes, and the piss starts to flow. He groans, keeping one hand on his cock so he doesn't slip out, and braces the other hand against the wall. And he fills his boy, Luke's body possibly feeling even hotter than usual.

"Oh, god," Luke blurts, his cock straining so hard against the plastic he's almost dizzy with an arousal that can't go anywhere. It's just so dirty, so wrong, so incredibly fucking hot...

"Filthy boy," Alex whispers, grazing his lips over Luke's nape. "Such a dirty fucking hole for me." He thrusts against his lover a couple times, gently rocking against his ass. Then he eases out, letting a last few dribbles spill down Luke's skin. "Now hold it in."

Fuck. Luke whimpers and clenches his hole tight, whining softly as he feels a dribble escape. "I can't... please, sir!"

Alex chuckles, the sound low and dark. Now that his bladder is empty, his arousal is taking over, cock swelling with need. "Please what, whore?"

"Please..." Luke's cheeks flush hot with shame, another dribble running down the inside of his thigh. "Please, sir. I need to let go!"

"Three seconds," Alex decides. "Hold it for three seconds, and then I'll fuck you."

"Yes, sir," Luke whispers, every muscle in his body clenched tight, fighting to keep Alex's piss inside him.

"Good boy." Alex counts silently in his head, tracing his fingertips down Luke's spine in a butterfly-light caress. He's got no idea why this turns him on so fucking much. Hell, he's got no idea what made him even think of this in the first place. But now that they're here... "Let go," he murmurs, stepping back and swatting Luke's ass lightly.

It should be easy. Now that he has permission, it should just be a matter of letting go. But it's not and Luke flushes even harder, the stain spreading from his cheeks to his throat to his chest and shoulders. He curses under his breath, almost in tears when something gives and his body releases its treasure, piss spattering the tiles beneath him. So aroused and mortified he's almost dizzy with it.

Watching closely, Alex smirks. He doesn't know when he last felt this kind of intensely twisted manic pride in his lover; it just blows his mind the way Luke lets Alex break him down. "Good boy," he murmurs again, reaching to lift a bottle of lube off a tiled shower shelf. He pours a generous amount into his palm and then pushes three slippery fingers into his boy's ass, fucking them slowly in and out, turning his wrist to rub against Luke's prostate.

Luke moans, pushing back, his ass tilted for more. Offering _everything_ to his sir. "Please, please..." he whispers, eyes closed, head dropped between his arms.

Alex plays his fingers over that sensitive bundle of nerves again and again. He can only imagine the physical frustration Luke must be feeling right now, and yet he's so responsive nonetheless... Slicking himself with lube, Alex spreads Luke's cheeks and begins to push inside once more, this time swollen full and hard. "Oh fuck, yes," he breathes, slowly fucking his lover.

Whining softly, Luke rocks back, meeting each and every thrust, so out of his mind with a pleasure that just builds and builds that all he can do is try and anchor himself to his sir's reactions.

"You feel so fucking amazing," Alex whispers, his voice hoarse with lust. "So fucking perfect for me. Everything you do..." He picks up the pace with his hips, splaying his hands against the tiled wall for leverage and just uses his boy, bottoming out inside Luke with each thrust and hurtling fast towards the edge.

Luke wails as Alex fucks him harder, pleasure coiling so tight at the base of his spine, a constant ache with nowhere to go, his cock straining against the plastic. "Please... please, sir..." he licks at his lips, gulping in air, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Fill your boy..."

There's no way Alex can refuse -- especially not when his boy sounds like _that_. He fucks deep into his lover once, twice more, then unloads with a rumbled groan of pleasure. "So good," he whispers, his lips pressed to Luke's throat. After a long moment he regains enough presence of mind to fumble on the shower taps, and gently cleans them both beneath the hot spray.

His legs weak, his head swimming, Luke clings to Alex as much as he can without getting in his sir's way.

Eventually Alex shuts off the taps. "Come lie down with me, love," he murmurs. He needs at least twenty minutes of nothing but being horizontal, so he leads Luke to their bed and hugs his boy close.

Luke snuggles in, eyes shut tight, savouring the warmth and security of his sir's body. He thinks he should probably say something, ask if it's okay if he sleeps, but he can't seem to make himself do it.

And it's just as well: Alex begins to drift almost immediately. Warm and well-satisfied, with his boy sprawled bonelessly on top of him. There's nowhere he'd rather be in all the world.

* * *

Still half asleep Luke stretches, smiling at the way Alex's arms hold him tight, close, limiting his movement. Slowly he opens his eyes and presses a kiss to his sir's chest. He shifts slightly, aware of Alex's cock, hard again, throbbing rhythmically against the inside of his thigh. Fuck. He is such a slut, his hole already aching to be filled once more.

Startled out of sleep, Alex struggles to sit up. " _Vad? De lämnar?_ " he asks, then blinks hard. "Fuck." He lifts a hand and rubs his eyes roughly. "Shit. Was dreaming. Sorry."

"It's okay," Luke says soothingly, rubbing his hand over Alex's shoulder and pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Um. Aliens, I think," Alex says, automatically slipping an arm around his lover's shoulders. "Yeah. They were looking for something and they wanted me to help them. But I didn't understand what the fuck they were trying to find, you know?" He blinks again, growing more oriented, his memory of the dream already falling away in shreds. "Hey." He brushes his lips over Luke's. "How are you?"

"Good. Still tired," Luke admits with a soft smile. "But if I sleep anymore I won't be able to sleep tonight," he adds, shifting against Alex again. Unable to help himself.

Raising an eyebrow at that telltale response, Alex rolls so that Luke is under him. "And why would you possibly be tired, boy?" he asks softly, smiling. "Have you been working that hard today, trying to keep your sir satisfied?"

Luke's not sure how to answer that. He just blushes instead, wrapping his legs around Alex's hips. "No, not working that hard," he whispers. "But the whole headspace thing... being in the cage, and you pissing inside me..."

Alex nods. He's surprised that Luke brought it up, but he's grateful too. "Yeah," he says softly, and shifts his weight to the side -- although he does throw one heavy thigh possessively over his boy. "Let's talk about that. Are you... you're okay?"

Luke nods. "It was incredible," he says, blushing even harder. "I felt so... used, _owned_ , but I also felt like I was going out of my mind. I was so aroused but my cock was soft and I just felt... I don't even know how to describe it..."

"But you didn't feel scared," Alex whispers. He lays his hand lightly over Luke's cock, fingers closing around the hard plastic cage.

"No." Luke shakes his head. "Never. Not with you."

 _God_. There's no question: Alex would do absolutely anything for his lover. Luke's faith in him just shakes him to his core. Sitting up, Alex plays his fingers teasingly over Luke's balls, fondling the heavy sac. Then he breaks the tiny plastic padlock, freeing his boy from the cage.

Luke whimpers as he's released, his cock springing to attention. He's almost faint with how quickly the blood flees south and he stares wide-eyed at Alex, wondering what will come next.

Alex grins at his lover's response, so fucking gratified. Hooking a bottle of lube off the nightstand - it might take weeks to fully unpack, but there's already lube stashed randomly everywhere - he slicks his fingers and then slips two between Luke's thighs, into his hole. He's used his boy hard today already. This time... this time he wants it to be slow and easy, for both of them.

"Ohgod, yes," Luke whispers, biting at his bottom lip. "Please, sir..." He's still sore, even two fingers slightly painful, but he wants this, wants Alex again so badly it's like they haven't fucked in a week.

"You're so beautiful," Alex murmurs, dipping down to nuzzle Luke's throat, breathing his boy in as he pushes another slippery finger inside. He shifts slightly, letting his erection press hot against his lover's thigh. "Can you feel how much you make me need you?"

Whining softly, Luke nods, spreading his legs for his sir, his cock straining against his belly, smearing his skin with precome. "Please... please fuck me... I want you inside me. _Need you_..."

 _Need you_. Alex doesn't even know when those became two of the sweetest words he's ever heard. He eases back and slicks his cock as well, then takes a tight grip and guides himself into Luke's hole -- for once, just pushing and not _ramming_ inside. "God, baby. God yes you're so fucking good," he murmurs, slowly working his way deeper. The feeling of Luke taking him in, cradling him, sends thrills throughout all his senses.

"Oh, god," Luke moans, hiking his legs up around Alex's hips and urging him deeper. "Yes... oh fuck, yes, please..."

"My boy. Mine," Alex whispers, but there's tenderness and not ferocity behind the possessive words. He slowly moves on Luke, rocking his hips until he's all the way in and then just a fraction more, completely joined with his lover. "Mine," he whispers again, brushing his lips over Luke's.

"Yours," Luke whispers, nodding, almost in tears, but this time at how good it feels. How perfect. "I belong to you. You own me," he moans as Alex is fully seated.

Smiling a little, Alex buries his face in the hollow of Luke's throat. "You own me," he murmurs back, the words so soft they're barely voiced at all. When he eases away it's slow, like a drop of honey spilling down as he takes his lover, claiming him again and again.

Luke runs his hands over Alex's shoulders, down his arms, hips rocking to meet each thrust, every movement into his body. "Feels so good..." he whispers, dropping one hand to curl around the back of his thigh, touch where they're joined, fingertips ghosting over Alex's balls.

Alex groans, fresh lust shocking through him at the unexpected touch. "I want you to come with me," he orders softly, dragging open his eyes to stare into Luke's. "Feel me fill you, and come."

Luke nods, touching Alex more firmly, so grateful for the permission when he doesn't think he could hold out much longer. "Please..." he whispers, his eyes locked on Alex's.

His breath catches, and Alex nods... then moans as his climax explodes through his body, lighting him up like a fucking bonfire.

 _Oh god._ That rush of wet heat floods his hole and Luke cries out, every muscle stiffening as his cock pulses, spurting thick between them.

Fuck, that's good. So fucking good... Alex melts around his boy, unable to do anything more than cover Luke and nuzzle in close while he struggles to get his air back.

Luke wraps his arms around Alex's neck and clings, wishing they could stay like this, right here, forever.  



End file.
